Bloodshed and Betrayal
by xx-forbidden-love-xx
Summary: Pirates Of The Caribbean 4. After all that happened with Davy Jones, Will, Elizabeth and some untimely characters find themselves in a ring of bloodshed, betrayl, romance and adventure.WARNING AWE SPOILER! Comment and ill add more
1. Coming Home

There she was. Port Royal. William Turner turned to his crew.

"I leave at first light and will be gone till sunset. Don't expect me back anytime sooner." He smiled and traced the scar on his chest. Elizabeth would be waiting for him, he just knew it. He turned to look at his father.

"I want you to come meet my son." Bootstrap looked at Will and slowly shook his head.

"I can't. I'll take care of the crew. Go. Spend the day with young James and Elizabeth." Will's brow furrowed. He had wanted his father to meet james so badly and here he was denying it, but he knew he couldn't force him to come so he just sighed and nodded. He looked again at Port Royal. He longed for sunset so that he could be with Elizabeth and James. he searched the horizon for Elizabeth's shadow, a glimpse of her, even a whisper, but saw none. He knew were she would be. She wouls be at home with James, telling him over and over again how she met Will. He smiled. He couldn't wait to see them. Little did he know they weren't there.

The carriage bounced up and down the cobbled street bouncing Elizabeth and James around. The reached under her seat and felt the chest that had Will's heart in it. She could feel it's familiar thub-thump thub-thump and it comforted her.

"Mother, where are we going?" asked James his eyes wide with wonder and questions. Elizabeth smiled.

"We're going to meet your father. He is coming to meet us here." James looked at her. His electric blue eyes full of more questions.

"But mother, why are we so far from Port Royal?" Elizabeth laughed.

"James, you ask too many questions. One day that's going to get you into trouble." James smiled and Elizabeth's head lept. She couldn't wait to see Will but she wondered why he wanted to meet her in Port James. He could go wherever he wanted, why Port James? It was quite a way from Port Royal and much closer to Tortuga than Elizabeth had ever hoped to get ever again. It was a puzzle but Will always had a reason for what he did. She reached into her satchel and pulled out the letter Gibbs had given her.

"My dearest love,

I am planning to dock in Port James. Meet me there in three days, it has been much too long. I miss you and James with all my heart. I love you.

Always yous, Will"

She smiled again and put it back as the carriage bumped along.


	2. Blood Red Sails

Will hadn't slept one bit. As soon as he saw the first ray of light he took off running. He ran as fast as he could. He ran down one street, up an alleyway, through some quick shortcuts and down more streets. Then he saw it. Home. It was a small modest house, only one story, but it worked form Elizabeth and James. He ran and burst through the door.

"Elizabeth, darling I'm here!" He ran into the bedroom and found it empty. He looked around and saw most of her things were gone. He ran through the house looking for any sign of them.

"Elizabeth, James, anybody!" He ran frantically through the house again and again. They were gone. Exhausted he sat down and started to cry. he put his hand to where his heart should be but he knew he wouldn't feel anything. If he had a heart, it would be breaking. Why wasn't Elizabeth here? Oh God, he thought, what if something happened to them? Suddenly he sat up. Gibbs would know where they were. He ran to the clostest tavern and looked around for Gibbs. Usually Gibbs would just pass out in a tavern and stay the night there so he wasn't worried about not being able to find him. He checked 3 taverns by the time the whole sun had come up over the horizion. Finally on his fourth try he saw the familiar form slouched over in a chair. He ran to him.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, wake up you fool!" Will yelled shaking him. Gibbs was starteled, then he was finally able to focus in on Will.

"William, good to see you boy. Why are you here?" Will looked at the old man.

"What do you mean? I'm here for Elizabeth and James." Gibbs looked at him questioningly.

"They're in Port James by now. That letter you sent to me explained everything." Will just looked at him. His brown eyes searching him for an answer.

"What letter?" he asked slowly. Gibbs looked at him.

"The one you sent to me to give to Elizabeth saying you would make port in Port James. Don't you remember?" Will shook his head.

"Gibbs, I never sent you a letter." Gibbs looked at Will and Will looked at Gibbs. Then Gibbs jumped up.

"What are you waiting for lad? To Port James it is!" Will nodded and, with Gibbs grabbing a bottle of rum, they both ran out of the tavern and to the Dutchman.

Elizabeth hadn't slept one bit. Se sat up in bed and looked out the window waiting for that familiar green spark and the ragged sails. The sun was just peaking over the horizion when she heard a nock ont he door. James was still sleeping so she tiptoed quietly to the door. He heart was beating fast as she opened the door. It wasn't Will. There was a young girl, no more than thirteen flushed from running and speaking quickly.

"Miss, you must leave now. The pirates from Tortuga are coming and they're going to destroy the town. You must get yourself and the boy out of here." Elizabeth looked at the girl. She looked scared and she seemed about to cry. Elizabeth spoke to her gently.

"Thank you young lady, I suggest you get out now before they come as well." The girl nodded and ran down the stairs. Elizabeth wasn't worried, it was probably Barbossa doing a small raid to keep up his "feirce" reputation. She sat down on the bed and looked out over the horizion. She saw no sign of the Dutchman and no sign of Will. She knew he was coming, he would come. But someone else was also coming, someone much more dangerous.

The Dutchman surfaced and Gibbs pointed.

"That's Port James." Will looked straight ahead. It looked much like Port Royal, just a little different. Gibbs laughed and pointed to their right. Almost out of sight was a small, well light island. Will knew it well. Tortuga. There was a ship sailing infront of them that looked like it came from the direction of Tortuga. It docked and Will weighed anchor far offshore. The ship was large, one the would rival the Pearl and the Dutchman, but it flew no colors. There was one distingushing characteristic, it had bloodred sails. The looked as if they had been dipped in blood and left out to dry. It chilled Will and something just didn't feel right. Gibbs came up to him and looked at the ship, which was unboarding.

"There's somethin' not roght about that ship, Gibbs" said Will. Gibbs nodded.

"Aye. I've never seen a ship fly those sails." All of the sudden, Will heard screams. He looked at Gibbs and turned to his men.

"To your battle stations! Prepare cannons! Sail forward! Prepare to board and attack!" Will looked at Gibbs. "You're in charge" he said as he jumped off the side of the Dutchman and into the water.

Elizabeth heard the screams and something didn't feel right. She moved the small dresser infront of her door, just incase. She slowly woke up James.

"James, sweetheart, wake up." He turned and slowly fluttered his eyes.

"What is it mother?" he asked. Just then there was a scream, closer this time. Then gunshots and shouts. "Mother," James asked fully awake now "what's happening?" Elizabeth held him to her.

"I don't know, James, I don't know." She looked down at her son and she felt fear like she had never known, but not for herself, for James. "James, if anything happens to me I want you to run, run as fast as you can and if anyone catched you jsut yell out Parlay as loud as you can. Do you understand?" James trembeled in her arms and the gunshots and screams got closer. "Do you understand me, James?" Elizabeth asked again grabbing his face and making him look at her. He nodded. "What do you say?" asked Elizabeth. "P-P-P-Parlay." James managed between sobs. Elizabeth nodded as she heard the door to the inn break open.


	3. Too Late

Will swam as fast as he could toward shore. He had grown more accustomed and better at swimming ever sicce becoming captain of the Dutchman. He reached the shore relatively quickly and ran as fast as he could shouting through the screams.

"Elizabeth! James!" he cried as he ran. He had no idea where he was running to, but his feet seemed to carry him. He saw an inn near the port and ran to it. The door had been broken in and screams were coming in from inside. Will drew him sword and ran up the stairs. He saw forms with swords stabbing away at small crumpled heaps that seemed to be people. Screams were everywhere, the walls of the inn were the color of the sails, blood red. He ran up more stairs praying it wasn't too late, praying that he was there in time. Running up the stairs, he stabbed anyone that got in his way. He noticed that the killers all had blood red eyes and the way they kunged aat him, he knew they were made to kill. He fought them all off batteling through the mass of blood red.

"Elizabeth!" He screamed. Then he heard something, something that seemed to come from overhead. The roof. He ran and found more stairs. As he climbed he kept thinking he would be too late, that they would be dead. He prayed that it wasn't true. He reached the roof and burst through the door.

The doors were braking down one by one and Elizabeth tried to think clearly. James was shaking in her arms as she held him close. She looked down at him.

"James, I want you to run, run as fast as you can out of here. If anyone catches you yell Parlay, understand?" he nodded. Elizabeth got up and removed the dresser from the door. The hall was clear, for now. She turned to him. "Go down the back steps and run as fast as you can. I love you." James nodded.

"I love you mother." He was crying, but he ran. Elizabeth went to her trunk, pulled out her pistols and swords and wrapped them around her. She went out into the hallway and looked over the bannister. There was red on the walls. Too much. She saw men with swords and guns killing anyone who got in their way. She aimed and fired. One of them fell but the others looked up at her. She gasped. Their eyes were white, but the iris was blood red, like the walls. It was a solid ball of red, no black in the middle. They grinned. She fired again and hit another one. They slowly started up the stairs. Elizabeth started to back up and kept firing until her gun was out of bullets then she just pulled out another one. She kept firing and firing, but they kept coming. Then she was at her last bullet, and they knew it. She shot and hit one right between the eyes. Then she drew out two swords from her belt and faced them. They laughed. One of them started to speak.

"We don't want to hurt you, Elizabeth." She gasped. "Yes, we know your name, your child and your husband." Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on James or I swear I'll..." They laughed.

"You'll what?" Elizabeth used her fear and turned it into all the rage she could.

"Or I'll kill you" She said.

"Come with us, and we won't hurt you" one of them retored advancing in on her. Elizabeth backed up and felt a wall. She saw them smile.

"Parlay!" she screamed. They laughed again, there must have been 35 of them, all with blood red eyes, laughing at her.

"Where we come form, the code of parlay doesn't exist" one of them hissed. Then all she saw was a sea of red then nothing.


	4. Gone

Will reached the roof. He tunred around, scanning, looking for someone. There was nobody. He knew he had heard something up here, but what? He heard cannonfire in the distance and hoped that his crew could withstand for a little longer. The looked up at the sky. The sun was almost overhead. It would be noon in almost an hour and he had no idea what happened to Elizabeth or James. He was brought out of his thoughts by a small sound. A cry, like a kittens. He drew his sword and walked slowly toward it. it was coming from a large pile of crates. he slowly crept toward it and heard the sound again. He realized it wasn't an animal's cry but a human's. He slowly came around the side of the crates and saw a small boy with a small dagger in his hand crouched down behind the crates. He saw Will and jumped up slicing the air with his dagger.

"I'll kill you I will" said the boy. Will couldn't help but smile. The boy's hand was shaking and he couldn't keep his voice steady.

"Boy, I'm not going to hurt you" Will said taking a step forward. The boy's eyes widened.

"Parlay!" he screamed dropping the knife. "Parlay, parlay!" Will put his sword back into its sheath and turned to go back into the inn to look for Elizabeth and James when the boy called out to him. "Sir, I know you. Your name is William Turner. You are now known as Davey Jones. You are married to Elizabeth Swan and you have a son. His name is James." Will turned to look at the boy. "I know this because they were in here earlier. I sent the tavern maid to warn them to leave, but i don't think they did. I heard your wife tell James to yell parlay if anyone captured him, then he ran, where to I don't know." Will walked toward him.

"And what about Elizabeth? What happened to her?" That's when he heard the scream. He ran over to the edge of the roof and saw a large group of men carrying Elizabeth. One struck her across the face and she fell to the ground. They picked her up up and held her up over their heads like a bounty. He was about to jump off the roof and fight but then he saw one of the men had something in his hand. A chest. A chest with a heart ingraved on it.

Elizabeth woke up slowly. All she remembered was red. Blood red. She sat up fast and looked around her. She could tell she was on a ship and in a small cabin. The room looked like a regular cabin. There was a small dresser, the cot which she was laying on, a table, two chairs and a pitcher for fresh water. On the table was a basket with some bread and cheese. The pitcher was full of water and she went over to it and dipped her finger in it. She tasted it and there was no foul smell or taste about it so she drank some. She couldn't figure out where she was. Her hand went to her hip, but her sword was gone. So were all her pistols, daggers and her one grenade. She slowly went to the door and tryed it. It was open. She opened it slowly and peaked out. She immediately knew this wasn't the Dutchman. She could see the sails and they were red. Blood red, like the eyes. The eyes. She tried to think, whose eyes? he answer was quick when a man with those same blood red eyes came up to her and grabbed her wrist.

"I have orders. Come with me quietly and we won't hurt you." Elizabeth looked at him and knew there was nothing she could do. She followed obediently, her mind going a mile a minute. She wondered where she was, where James was, what happened with Will and where was the chest. Some of her answers would come to her faster than she expected.

She followed the man across the ship to a small door. The man opened it and shoved her in. The room was dark and dimly lit by yellow latern light. She could make out a large, ornately carved desk, and behind it a chair that looked more like a throne than a chair. It was carved just as ornately as the desk and the gold trimmings shimmered in the dim light. There were charts and maps pinned up on the walls and a small globe on the desk. As her eyes were adjusting to the dark she heard a voice coming from the direction of the desk.

"Elizabeth. So good to meet you." A figure got up out of the chair and Elizabeth stepped back. The shape went over to the lantern and turned it up. The figure was one of a man, a large man. He easily towered over Elizabeth and she shivered. He was grizzled and hard with age and fighting. He wore red and black vestments that looked to be the same color as the sails. The thing that stood out most about his wasn't his face, but his beard. It was black, black like a bottomless pit. Elizabeth's eyes widened in fear as he came toward her. He laughed.

"My dear miss, I'm not going to hurt you." His voice seemed just as black as his beard. Elizabeth stood up straight, trying not to scream.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, her voice quivering more than she wanted it to. He smiled. His teeth were yellow and aged. Elizabeth shivered.

"There's a lot of things I know about you." he said smoothly. Then, gesturing to a chair, he added "Please, sit down. And we'll see if we can come to some sort of accord where nobody ends up dead." Elizabeth looked at him questioningly. He smiled and pointed to the desk. There was a small chest and Elizabeth heard a familiar noise coming from it.


	5. Reunion

Gibbs watched as Will paced back and forth across the beach. The ship with the red sails had gotten away, presumably with Elizabeth. He didn't know what to say. Elizabeth was gone, James was missing, and neither Will nor Gibbs had any clues to where they had gone, except the ship with the red sails. Will kicked at the sand in frustration.

"Gibbs, what do we do?!" He screamed, more out to the ocean than to Gibbs.

"I don't know Will…." Gibbs replied.

"I do." Both Gibbs and Will turned to see who had spoken. There was a man standing in front of them. He was absolutely filthy. His nails we covered in dirt, his hands were covered in old rings, and his beard was braided. But his hat had a huge blue plume in it. He reeked of rum. Will and Gibbs smiled.

"Jack." Will said.

"One in the same." He stumbled over to where Will was and laid a hand on his shoulder. "My young friend, I may be drunk, but I do know who has taken your darling Elizabeth and where your young James has gone to." Will grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently.

"Tell me you fool!" Jack just laughed.

"Your James is at a tavern in an empty rum barrel. He's safe. Your Elizabeth on the other hand, is on a ship with red sails, which is captained by the pirate Blackbeard. I doubt he will kill her, but we can only assume that for so long. But first, I will take you to young James."

Will nodded, but turned to Gibbs.

"Old friend, I need your help. I need you to stay with James, I can't keep my eyes on him and fight at the same time. You've got to take him back to Port Royal and stay sober." As much as Gibbs wanted nothing but a drink, he nodded. Will needed him now, more than ever. The two of them followed Jack into the town. There was blood everywhere. Bodies were crushed and laid out on the streets. People were left to die like animals. Will felt his stomach turn over. This could've been Elizabeth, or worse, James. Jack led them into a dimly lit tavern. There was broken glass strewn about the floor, and the windows had all been smashed. There was blood on the walls. Men were helping each other up and bandaging their wounds as best they could. Jack walked over to a large barrel behind the bar and knocked on it three times. The lid popped up and a young boy of about 10 climbed out. He had dark brown hair and piercing, intelligent green eyes. He looked up at Jack, shaking slightly.

"Are they gone?" He asked almost in a whisper. Jack nodded drunkenly. Will gazed upon his son. He was everything he had hoped for. He slowly walked over to James. James glanced up at him.

"Who are you?" He asked. Will's voice shook slightly as he answered.

"I'm William Turner. I'm your father."


End file.
